My Lovely
by daredevil16
Summary: Amy Raudenfeld is forced to leave her whole life behind in her hometown of El Paso. She has no friends, no girlfriend, and no way of adjusting to life in Austin. Suddenly, she meets Karma Ashcroft, the good girl with a bit of a wild side. Little does Amy know that she is actually falling for the local pastor's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

***Disclaimer: All rights to "Faking It" belong to MTV and its creators. I own nothing.***

A/N: _**Hello, readers! Welcome to a new fanfiction story! I have been head over heels for this show since its premiere and I'm dying for a Karmy endgame like the rest of the fans. For those of you who are following my other story, note that it is on hiatus, for I have been in talks with a friend who is willing to co-write and finish that story with me. Also I want to back away from one specific franchise for a bit and focus on other fandoms. Thank you, loyal readers! Enjoy!**_  
>_<p>

**My Lovely**

Chapter 1

Amy POV

I sat in the car with my head against the cold glass a majority of the trip. I took in every inch of the El Paso scenery that I could, since I'd probably never come back here again. I was born and raised in this city. I made friends, discovered who I was, and even found an amazing girlfriend. All in the time that I lived here in El Paso.

"Aww, don't feel so down, sugar." my mom, Farrah, tried to cheer me up. "We'll come visit Nana and all your cousins for the holidays."

"What about Reagan? You know, my girlfriend?" I replied with a tine of annoyance.

"Ex-girlfriend!" my rude and bitchy step-sister, Lauren, replied.

"Whatever. The point is I had to just leave everything that I loved back there. Moving 8 hours away to Austin is just suicide." I said as I hit my head back against the window.

"We've all had to make sacrifices, Amy." said my step-father, Bruce. "I just had to take this job so I could send you and Lauren to college and set you up for the rest of your lives."

"I didn't ask for you to do that, Bruce! I'm 16-years-old, I don't know what I want to do with my life yet! Reagan and I were both content with moving in together when I graduated! But instead-"

"She dumped you like a sack trash?" Lauren said as she was applying lip gloss to her plump and ever so annoying lips.

"It was a mutual breakup. No hard feelings." I said.

"Look, sweetheart, I know you'll miss your little friend-" my mom began.

"Girlfriend, mom! She was my girlfriend!"

"Right, right. But just think that both you and Lauren will have a chance to start over. Maybe y'all might meet some husky bull riders at Hester High School!"

My mom couldn't come to terms with the fact that I was gay. She was dealing with it as it happened, but still had hopes that I would one day marry a man and live "happily ever after". She and Lauren got along better anyways. It was easy because I had Reagan, but now I had nobody and I had to start all over at Hester High School.

"Luckily for me, I've lived here before so I have friends already. You, on the other hand, will have to come out of your awkward shell and make some. Oh, and don't think I'm gonna hold your hand and stick with you. You're on your own." Lauren reassured me.

"Don't worry, Ill be sure to stay as far away from you as I can." I laughed.

"Now girls, y'all are sisters. Let's all get along." my mom said.

"STEP-sisters!" Lauren and I both yelled at the same time.

The rest of the drive was a blur, since I fell asleep for a majority of the 8 hours. When we finally arrived at our new house in Austin it was nearly 4 in the afternoon. As we waited for the U-Hall, Lauren and I chose our rooms. Of course, she chose the room with the biggest closet, not that I cared. Fashion wasn't really my thing. Fortunately, my room was perfect for me. It had two small windows that let in just enough sunlight. Unfortunately, Lauren and I had to share a bathroom. The movers finally arrived with all of our stuff. By time I arranged my room and made it the way I wanted to, it was nearly midnight. Plus, tomorrow was Monday and I had to start my first day at Hester High School. At least it was the first day of school for everybody, and I at least wouldn't awkwardly come into my classes late and unaware of what was going on. That night I spent at least 2 of the 5 hours of sleep I got just tossing and turning.

"Wake up, sweetheart. It's time for your first day of school." my mom gently shook me.

"As if I wasn't excited enough." I sarcastically said as I got out of bed.

I walked to the door of my bathroom to find that Lauren had locked it.

"What the hell, Lauren?" I shouted as I pounded on the door. "You were supposed to be out of the shower 20 minutes ago, it's my turn now!"

"First off, I actually take the time to put on makeup and style my hair, so therefore I need more time to get ready. And second, I have to show all the boys that 2 years away can make a difference, and now I'll be their irresistible desire. And third..."

I had enough of her counting all the reasons why she was a bitch. I took a clip from my hair and messed with the bathroom lock until I finally got it open.

"What the fuck? That's breaking and entering! I could have you arrested for this." Lauren shouted at me as she poked her head out of the shower curtain.

"Yeah, it's perfectly legal if it's your own house, now get out." I replied.

"You'll regret this." she said as she picked up her clothes and put a towel on.

"No I won't!"

I felt as if I had a tank strapped to my ankles. I couldn't move fast enough and I had 0 motivation whatsoever. I settled on wearing my olive green quarter sleeve with black pants and my black converse. I also spent time curling my hair, since I hadn't really done that during the summer. I must've lost track of time, because before I knew it, I heard Lauren honking the horn from outside my windows.

"If you don't hurry your ass up, I'm gonna leave you here and you'll have to take the smelly bus with all the other commoners."

I only laughed as her frustration. "Oh, please! Do me the favor." I said as I threw my bag in the backseat.

The drive to school seemed like hours, even though Lauren was a fast driver. Finally we arrived at Hester High School, aka my Hell for the next year or so. When we arrived to the main entrance, Lauren had found some of her old friends, although they seemed more like loyal followers, than friends. She instantly ditched me, so I was on my own. I had to find the counseling office to pick up my schedule, since I had missed the summer registration date. When I opened the doors to the office, a woman at the front desk with thick reading glasses help me print my schedule. She also printed me a map of the school and gave me my locker number and combination.

"Now, the bell for 1st period to begin doesn't ring for another 45 minutes, so that's plenty of time for you to check out your books and store them in your locker." the woman politely instructed me.

"Thank you so much." I said as I began to leave.

My next task was to find the library, which was next door to the counseling office. I checked out all my books, and began to search for my locker. As I walked around Hester High School, I must have looked confused as Hell, because a few nice students offered to help me. I kindly declined their offer. If this was going to be my school for the next year or so, I needed to find my way around by myself. I finally found my locker. It was near the bathroom so I could hit the girl's room during passing period with no problem. The guy with the locker next to me didn't even acknowledge me. He just simply put his books away and carried on. It looked like I had another locker mate on my right side, but they hadn't shown up yet. Since I didn't know my way around yet, and I had no friends, I just hung out by my locker and browsed Instagram to kill time. All my friends back in El Paso were posting pictures with each other on their first day of school. How I wish I could have been there with them. Just as I was about to walk to my first class, my other locker mate arrived. She was wearing a white dress with pink and yellow flowers on it, and had a silver necklace with a "K"on it. She had brownish-red hair and a light brown eyes. She was one of the first girls that I had seen at Hester High, that I was attracted to. She gave me a warm smile as she put her books away. I awkwardly smiled back at her, and then walked away like a coward.

How was I supposed to survive here, when I couldn't even return a smile to a cute girl?

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this first chapter! This isn't so much an AU story, since it has the same location and characters as the show, but the relationships are going to be slightly different. For instance, Karma and Amy are strangers to each other and don't have that decade long friendship as seen in the show. Be sure to leave a review and stay tuned for more chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: All rights to "Faking It" belong to MTV and the creators. I own nothing.***

A/N: _Thank you guys for the amazing feedback on the first chapter! You guys are awesome! Now I really have to make this story great for you guys!_

Chapter 2

Amy POV

The bell for 1st period to begin rang, and my stomach was flopping. Why was I nervous? I had no idea. My first class was English. The one and only subject that I could get an A in. My teacher's name was Mrs. Benson, and she didn't seem like the nicest person. Mrs. Benson had a seating chart made for us, so I didn't have to awkwardly find a seat and break up any cliques. Of course, my seat was one of the last to be called.

"Amy Raudenfeld in seat 29, and Shane Harvey in seat 30." Mrs. Benson said.

I took my place at the desk in the back of the room. At least if this classroom caught fire, I'd be the first one out the door. We began the class by going over the syllabus, and basic classroom rules. As I started to let my random thoughts take over my mind, the guy next to me got my attention.

"Is it just me or does this teacher need a serious eyebrow waxing? Like seriously, eyebrows need to be on point and not look like they can be a hut for little Eskimo people." he whispered to me.

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. I was glad that my English partner had a sense of humor.

"Well, maybe she's afraid to evict the little Eskimo people." I laughed.

"Or maybe she lacks true beauty secrets. If you ask me, the key to beauty is to own what's up here and loan what's down there." he said.

Okay, this guy was definitely gay! Or maybe bisexual. Whatever he was, I just felt a little bit more comfortable.

"So do you have a name to go with your pretty face?" he asked while he crossed his legs and straightened his posture.

"Amy Raudenfeld. I'm new here." I kindly replied.

"Ooh. A new and shiny toy to play with. Shane Harvey, Hester High's most 'out and proud' student." he said as he played with a hair that dangled near his forehead.

"You're gay?" I asked now feeling even more comfortable than before.

"Been gay since day 1." he smiled. "I'm like the gay mascot around here."

"I am too." I blurted out. I still didn't have a way to calmly and coolly inform people of my sexuality.

"Hmm, you're not quite a 'lipstick lesbian' but still have an edgy and sexy girly girl look. I like it." he replied.

Mrs. Benson told us to stop talking, but Shane and I only laughed. We put our conversation on hold, since we had to tell everybody in the class who we were and what we did over the summer. The best thing for a new student to do? I don't think so. Finally, it was my turn, so I had to think of something to make me sound interesting. I decided to just be myself, since there's nobody else I'd rather be.

"Hi, I'm Amy. I just moved here from El Paso." I looked around the room to see how interested my classmates were in my story. They didn't seem all that entertained, so I decided to just let out who I really was. "I went on a road trip with some friends and my girlfriend, at the time, during the summer."  
>Once I said "my girlfriend at the time" everyone seemed to want to get to know me. I guess being gay at Hester High School wasn't such a bad thing as it was at other schools in America. Shane did his introduction, although he didn't even need one, since everybody knew who he was. Once we finished introductions, the class period was already over. I began to pack up my belongings and head to my Chemistry class.<p>

"So, Amy, wanna hang out at lunch? My friend Liam will probably join us too, but he'll probably be disappointed to hear you're a lesbian since you're so hot, even though he does have a weird lesbian fetish that not even the straightest person could understand. But I wanna get to know you, because you're the first cute lesbian I have seen here. I just want to put you back in the closet so I can guide you and help come out again." Shane said. I knew he was trying to make me feel comfortable, and I really appreciated him for that.

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'll see you then." I laughed.

My next class was chemistry. Then I had trigonometry, then French, and finally history.  
>Unfortunately, the day seemed to go by very slowly. Finally, lunch came around. I immediately found Shane at a lunch table. He was standing around with a very tall and fit guy. That must have been his friend, Liam. I had to think of my introduction for Liam. He seemed like he was the head of all the cool kids at Hester, so I didn't want to make a fool of myself. Being popular didn't really matter to me, but I also didn't terminate the idea of it completely.<p>

"Room for one more?" I shyly asked Shane.

"Oh hey! Okay, Amy this is my best friend, Liam. Liam, this is my new hot lesbian friend, Amy." Shane said.

"Nice to meet you, Amy." Liam smiled.

"Same to you. So, Shane told me you had a weird lesbian fetish, is that true?" I chuckled.

"Oh-well..a little. But it's more of a fantasy than anything." Liam embarrassingly admitted.

"It's cool. Just as long as you don't try anything with me!" I joked.

"Okay I hate to break up this little fetish conversation, but Liam, we need ideas for the party on Friday." Shane interrupted.

"Party?" I asked.

"Yeah, every year since 8th grade, Shane and I have thrown a back to school party. It's usually the biggest party of the year, next to our prom after-party." Liam replied.

"We usually invite the popular kids and then they spread the word. Don't worry, Amy, you're totally invited. We just need to think of a theme." Shane said. He was nearly stressing out about this party. I guess it had to be perfect.

"How about Hawaiian? I hear Hawaii is beautiful this time of year!" Liam said.

"Umm, gag! Who wants a Hawaiian themed party when we live in the middle of dirt infested Texas? I'm talking about a fancy and dramatic theme. Something mysterious and sexy."

Shane and Liam were truly stumped. So I decided to speak up.

"How about Masquerade? I went to a bunch of Masquerade parties in El Paso. Everyone got to dance and make out with whomever they wanted, and nobody's identity was exposed. It's a pretty modern theme for this day and age." I explained.

Liam looked to Shane for approval.

"Hmm, very dramatic. Very mysterious. Has potential to be VERY sexy. Looks like we're throwing a Masquerade party! I'll order a bunch of masks tonight online, we'll hand them out at the door. Gosh, Amy, I love you already." Shane said with so much approval. "Now, the dress code will be casu-formal. Not too casual and not too formal. Since it'll probably be over 100 degrees on Friday, I don't want any bitches sweating their upper-lip off in some huge ball gown. But I still want the guys and girls to dress nice. Oh, what about-"

"Okay, Shane. We got it. Not too plain but still presentable. Don't work yourself sick over this party, man." Liam joked.

The rest of the lunch we spent mainly talking about me. I got to know Liam and Shane more and more. I learned that Shane came out in the 4th grade, and that Liam was a bit of a sex-addict with a fear of commitment. They weren't your average friends, but they were the only people to have been nice to me all day. When I mentioned that Lauren was my step-sister, they simply laughed and apologized to me. Since Lauren had lived here and attended school with these boys before, they seemed to know the kind of bitchy girl she was. Lunch was over before I knew it, and the day seemed to end even quicker. Since Lauren had dance practice after school, I had to take the bus home. I didn't mind since I would have the house to myself for a few hours. When I was walking to the bus stop, I spotted my cute right-side locker mate. She was standing at the opposite bus stop across the street, with her friends. She must have seen me too, because she shot me another smile. Her smile was warmer than the sun. Since I wasn't so nervous this time, I gave her an even warmer smile in return. I guess she liked my smile, because it sent her into a small giggle.

I guess I could call day one at Hester High School a success!

A/N: _Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please, leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

***Disclaimer: All rights to "Faking It" belong to MTV and its creators. I own nothing.***

A/N: _Enjoy!_

Chapter 3

Amy POV

Once I stepped foot in my house, I threw my book bag on the floor and flopped down on my couch. Laying down never felt so good! Just as I was about to fall asleep, my mom interrupted me.

"Amy, is that you, pumpkin?" she asked.

"No, mom it's a serial killer. I've come to kill your family."

"Oh, Amy. Don't joke around like that!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting with the people at WTXS?" I asked, sounding annoyed.

"Oh, we pushed it back until next week. So how was your first day? Did you make any friends? Were there any cute boys? Or girls? Sorry." she asked me eagerly and annoyingly.

"Good. Yes. No boys, but there was one cute girl that I saw. Other than all that, I think I may like it there. I'll have to see how the party will be on Friday."

"You already got invited to a party? Well, good for you, honey! You know, I threw a couple of memorable parties myself. There was this one time when-"

"Okay, mom! As much as I would love to hear about your fun high school experiences, I've got a ton of homework to do." I said.

I got up from the couch and kissed my mom on the cheek. I loved her to death, but I could only handle so much of her. I spent the next two hours doing stupid and pointless homework. Finally, I was ready to go to sleep. It was a good day at school, but it was also a long day. That night I had a dream that I was back in El Paso with all my friends. It was only a dream though. I had to start getting used to the fact that Austin was my new home. Tuesday finally arrived. Followed my Wednesday. Then Thursday. And finally, glorious Friday. Once I got into a routine and got more and more comfortable with my school, the rest of the week seemed easy.

Throughout the day on Friday, Shane had been texting me and asking for my opinions on various decoration ideas. Since the party was at Liam's house, I told Shane it might have been better to ask him. The topic of discussion in all my classes was about the party. I guess a majority of Hester would be there. The bell finally rang, and it was time to go home. Since the party didn't start until 7, I had time to actually do my makeup well and spend more time on my hair. When I arrived home, Lauren was already there.

"Hey, thanks for giving me a ride home." I sarcastically told her.

"Oh, please. Like I give a damn." she said as she flipped through a magazine.

"In all seriousness, Lauren, I need a favor."

"And why would I want to help you?" she asked.

"Because I'm your step-sister and it's the right thing to do." I said.

"What do you need?"

"Can I borrow that navy blue cocktail dress that you wore to the mom and Bruce's engagement party?" I asked.

"Why do you need to borrow it? Is there a dress code for lesbian bingo tonight?" she laughed to herself.

"No, I just need to borrow it for Shane Harvey's back to school party tonight." I replied.

Lauren suddenly closed her magazine and spun the bar stool around to face me.

"You got invited to Shane Harvey's party?" she asked, sounding shocked.

"I got a personal invite from him on Monday." I smiled. I knew it killed her to see that I was making friends with the popular kids.

"But...how? How...did?"

"Look, you let me borrow the dress, then you can come as my guest. Let's call it a fair trade." I interrupted her.

"I do need to a place to wear that new summer dress that I bought. Okay, deal. But if you get drunk and throw up in my car I will make you sleep face down in it, I swear to God." she reassured me.

"Okay. But you won't need to worry about that too much." I said. "Oh and one more thing.."

"What else could you possibly need, my God!" she snapped.

"I call dibs on the shower first!" I said as I ran to our bathroom.

"No, Amy! Dammit!" she yelled as she ran after me.

The next few hours I spent making sure my makeup was perfect and that my hair was perfect. If it wasn't for YouTube, I wouldn't have known how to keep my curls from coming undone. Hair and make up took me a few hours, but it was worth it. Just as I was about to get dressed, Lauren barged into my room.

"Before I fully commit to going to this party, what kind of party is it?" she asked as if she didn't trust me.

"It's a Masquerade, Lauren. I'm sorry but tonight you're gonna have to woo people with your bitchy personality instead of your pretty face." I replied.

"So you're telling me that I have the power to do anything and nobody will know who I am?"

"In other words, yeah, I guess."

"Interesting. Well, carry on." she said as she slammed my door.

"What a bitch." I whispered to myself.

"I HEARD THAT!" she yelled.

Once I was officially done with my hair and makeup, I slid into the cocktail dress. Since Lauren was a few inches shorter than me, the dress was a little short. I didn't want to wear heels, but no other shoes went with this dress. Of course, Lauren was still getting ready and it was already 7:10. I started to pace back and forth waiting for her.

"Oh, don't you look beautiful." my mom said.

"Thanks, mom."

Finally, Lauren came down.

"I guess you've never heard of a clock before." I told her.

"And I guess you've never seen a penis before." she snapped back at me.

"Now girls, c'mon. Let me get a picture of y'all." my mom insisted.

We both awkwardly posed for one picture together. Any contact I made with Lauren, I hated. We finally managed to get out of the house and on our way to the party. When we arrived at Liam's house, there was no place to park. Lauren had to settle for parking down the street. It was a long walk, but we managed to finally get to the door. Shane was standing just outside the house handing the guest their masks.

"So mysterious and so sexy." he was telling the guest.

"I'll take two." I laughed.

"Okay, as if you weren't hot enough, that dress just made the nipples on the warmest person hard." he said.

"Why, thank you, Shane. It's actually my dress." Lauren butted in.

"So I see poor Amy got stuck with you tonight, huh? Well don't worry, I don't think Liam's parents have any religious items in their home, so you won't burst into flames." he replied.

"Bitch." she said as she grabbed a mask from his hands.

"I'm sorry, I felt like if I didn't invite her, she wouldn't have let me borrow this dress." I confessed.

"Don't worry. You look hotter than she would in that thing. Now, let's put on our masks, and have some fun." he said as he held out his arm like a gentleman.

The party was packed. Luckily, Liam had a huge house, so its occupancy was pretty high. I hung around Shane and Liam most of the night, since they were the only friends that I had. Shane had me on the dance floor about 90% of the night. The one time I lost him was when the DJ played this intense song with a sick beat. He got lost in the crowd and I tried to find him. Just as I was making my way through the big clump of people on the dance floor, somebody grabbed my arm.

When I looked down at their hands, I could see that they had their nails painted a shade of blue, it was definitely a girl that grabbed me. Well, whoever this girl was, she grabbed me and immediately moved me into a spooning position, and she was the big spoon. Since I had nothing to lose, I just went with it. This girl was good at dancing. I could feel her hips moving with a rhythm near my back, and she was putting her hands all over me. At one point I just let her put them wherever she wanted to. As the song got faster, the more her hands roamed my body. Something about her touch sent my body into a whirlwind.

"Woah." I said loud enough for the girl to hear me.

"I know." she whispered in my ear.

The song slowly came to an end and everyone began to leave the dance floor when the DJ played a boring song. I turned around just in time to get a glimpse of the girl who had shown me a good time on the dance floor. And when I turned around, there were only 2 things that stuck out from this mystery girl. Her brownish-red hair. And her necklace with a "K" charm.


End file.
